1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductor and a transparent conductive material.
2. Related Background Art
Transparent electrodes have been employed in LCD, PDP, organic EL, touch panels, and the like, while transparent conductors have been in use as a transparent electrode. Such a transparent conductor is formed, for example, by printing a UV-curable ink containing conductive particles onto a resin film and then performing a UV-curing process (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2994767).
However, such a transparent conductor tends to change its electric resistance value when irradiated with UV rays.
Hence, there have been demands for transparent conductors which can restrain the electric resistance value from changing even upon irradiation with UV rays. Proposed as an example of such transparent conductors is a UV-absorbing transparent conductive substrate in which a UV-absorbing layer is interposed between a transparent substrate and a transparent conductive film (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 10-206905).